Fire Emblem: Fire and Ash
by Oathkeeper0317
Summary: A non-canon story that happens after RWBY: The Assassin, might want to read that first. Ash gets transported to Ylisse to help Chrom in his fight against Valm. Pairings allowed, open for suggestions. Read my profile for info on my AU Ash, or else you'll be lost. I own nothing.
1. Awakening

**Alright, now let me explain, the reason why I am doing this is because of the new release of Robin and Lucina for SSB4 .It got me antsy for a crossover, now here is how it started, if you read Ash Ketchum: Tri Ninja. Ash is able to use a stone (Which I will explain in further detail mind you) to world hop to any world he wants as long as he knows its location, if he doesn't know, then the stone will take him to a world in need of help, and this is how this started. If you read RWBY: The Assassin, the last chapter. Ash gets shot by Roman, but what if the shot triggers the stone and teleports Ash to Ylisse, this is the story. This story is non-canon in my story line, so pairings are allowed for Ash, suggestions are up.  
**

* * *

Ash groans in pain as he rises from the ground. He flinches as the pain returns from Roman's shot. Ash looked down and see's a red patch on his robes growing larger by the second. Ash groans as he prepares for pain, Ash's hand begins to circle with fire. Ash shouts in pain as he uses the fire to cauterize the wound, it would stop bleeding but the pain would increase. Ash breathes heavily before shaking his head to clear his thoughts. Ash looks to his left to see his weapons in their original forms, with the familiar stone setting beside them. "So you activated on your own huh"? Ash asks while grabbing the stone which hums in latent power. Ash cringes once more in pain before grabbing his weapons and sheathing them. "Now where did you take me"? Ash asks while looking around. Ash turns to see a small town near the ocean. "That will do". Ash mutters before pulling his hood up and walking towards them, gripping his stomach to ease the pain.

Ash sat on a barrel near the docks as he cleans his wound, the dockworkers gave him some bandages to wrap around the wound, which he was grateful for. Ash groans once more as the bandages rub against the wound, that was going to hurt for a while. After finishing up, Ash puts on his robes that were washed, and looked around town for anything interesting, but nothing. He was about to depart when he heard a scream, prompting him to run. Ash saw men dressed in red armor surrounding a simple man from one of the ships that were docked. Ash picked up footsteps coming behind him so he ducked behind a crate. It was a smart move as a battalion of soldiers charged through the town and took up positions around town and on the ship. Ash saw the man talk to the villager while Ash heard some more footsteps coming from behind. Ash groans and peeks, and is surprised to see a smaller army made up of various people of various professions. Ash looks at them before activating Aura Vision and searched them, they all were a sharp blue, signifying they are protectors, not invaders. Ash decided to help them, but not directly. Ash pulls up his hood before sneaking through corners and equipment.

Ash got close enough to the docks to see what they were saying. "You dare board our ship, worm"? The man presumably the leader says gruffly. "I will not discuss terms with a peasant; I will issue demands to all" He says before turning to the crowd of people that were watching afraid. "Citizens! Soldier! Hear my words"! He shouts getting the army's attention as well. "The Conqueror himself, Emperor Walhart, claims dominion over these lands". He shouts while pacing. Ash knew what this was, a corrupted Emperor seeking control by force. Ash scaled a wall subtly before walking across the roofs before ducking down. Ash saw archers patrolling the top of the ship, he knew he would be spotted if he got closer. Ash pulls out his sword before shifting it into its bow form and notching an arrow at the lowest archer. Ash was about to fire when he heard a cry of pain. Ash turns to see the same villager, only this time dead at the leaders feet. Ash growls before firing at the archer, and notching another arrow right after and fired arrow after arrow at the rest of the archers, killing them all before they could alarm the others. Ash turned to see the protectors fighting the aggressors, they were doing a good job, and will be at the boat soon. Ash runs forward before reaching the end of the tallest building which reached the ships sails. Ash jumped and grabbed the sails support beam and scaled to a platform, where a dead archer laid, a hole where the aura arrow punctured. Ash crouches down and watches the leaders actions, trying to determine his weakness.

After determining the leader is the 'sit back and let your minions do the work' type, Ash waits and soon the leader of the protectors, a man with blue hair and a strange sword with a mark on his shoulder that vaguely resembled the Assassin insignia. "Dalton, you have committed heinous crimes against Ylisse, what do you have to say for yourself"? The man asks. "Lord Walhart will rule all of Ylisse, and I'll prove it". He states before smirking. "Archers"! Dalton smirk faded when he didn't see a single bow or arrow. "What, but how"? Dalton asks in a daze. Ash smirks silently, time to make his appearance. Just as Dalton turned around to face the man. Ash leaps from the platform with his hidden blade sliding out silently. Dalton looked up just in time to see Ash knock him off of his horse and stab him in the neck, ending his life. The man took a step back from Ash and kept his sword at the ready. Ash sheathes his blade before staring at the villagers face before closing his eyes. "Rest in peace". Ash said before picking up the villager and walking off the boat, ignoring the man.

Ash walked through the crowd until he was face to face with a woman and two children. "I am sorry, if I had known what he would do, I could have saved him". Ash says sadly. "Don't be, you did your best, and thank you for killing that monster". The woman thanks while crying. "I don't deserve all of the credit, these people made it possible". Ash said before turning to the small army. "Lord Chrom, thank you". The woman says before bowing. "It's alright, I'm sorry we couldn't save him, but we'll avenge him and every Ylisse life he takes". Chrom states. Ash looks at him before turning to him. "She called you Lord Chrom, are you royalty or something"? Ash asks. "Yes, I am the Exalt of Ylisse". Chrom states. "You wish to stop this Walhart from further harming these people"? Ash asks. "Yes". Chrom answers. "Then will you allow me to join you"? Ash asks while kneeling. "A fighter like you could be a great asset to the Shepherd's, you may come". Chrom states. Ash smiles before standing. "Lord Chrom, are you sure, he doesn't even show his face". A armored man says sternly. "Frederick, he may have a reason". Chrom states. "If you wish to see my face you only need to ask". Ash states before pulling his hood down. The two men look at him before Chrom turns to Frederick with a slightly smug expression. "Very well, what is your name"? Chrom asks. "Ash Ketchum". Ash introduces. "Ash? What kind of name is that"? Chrom asks curiously. "A name given by my mother, what kind of name is Chrom"? Ash asks smugly. Chrom smirks at Ash's retort. "Hmm touché". Chrom states with a smirk. "Why don't I introduce you to the Shepherds". Chrom says while motioning his arm to the army. "Shepherds"? Ash asks. "Don't ask". Chrom states.

Ash walked the camp, he was introduced to the Shepherds and learned their names, it would take a while to remember them all, the Shepherds were a nice and strong army just as Ash liked it. Ash felt someone following him. "Alright, come on out". Ash says sharply. A female with blonde hair that he identified as Chrom's sister Lissa, came out from behind a barrel. "Darn, how did you find me"? Lissa asks with a pout. "Training, what do you need"? Ash asks. "Just wanting to meet the new addition to the Shepherds, Chrom told me how you took out the archers meant for an ambush, and took down Dalton without breaking a sweat". Lissa states. "I'm honored Chrom said those things, but I just did what I had to do". Ash answers. "By the way, Lon'qu wanted to talk to you, he said something about a duel". Lissa said offhand. "Alright, I'll check up on that". Ash said with a smirk.

_To be continued._

* * *

**There was the first chapter, how do ya like it? The last paragraph was a support conversation, Ash will have those too, just on who I think I should do, or from suggestions. Anyway, R&R This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out.**


	2. Duels, Chases, and a Name

**Here is chapter 2, I forgot to mention that the story begins at chapter 12. This chapter is basically an introduction chapter to the other units. Also, Ash will only be able to be paired with the future children, to fit his age. Anyway I own nothing except the story.**

* * *

Ash came to a small training grounds to see Lon'qu practicing on a dummy. "You wanted to see me"? Ash asks while leaning against a tree. "Yes, I want to challenge worthy opponents, and I can feel the powerful aura you give off, so let us cross blades". Lon'qu exclaims while unsheathing his sword. Ash raises an eyebrow before smirking and unsheathing his sword. Lon'qu rose an eyebrow at the saw design on the blade. "What a strange blade". Lon'qu mutters to himself. Ash grins before charging. Lon'qu rose his sword and blocked Ash's swipe, but was shocked when Ash flipped his blade around to the saw design and latched the blade before flinging it away. Lon'qu had enough time to put his hands up in surrender when Ash stuck his sword near his neck. "Do you submit"? Ash asks. "Yes". Lon'qu answers. Ash removes his sword while Lon'qu pick his up. "If I may, can I see your sword"? Lon'qu asks. Ash nods before tossing his sword to him. Lon'qu catches it and looks it over. "What a unique design, where did you get such a blade"? Lon'qu asks. "From an ancient ruins". Ash answers. "Yet it has such an edge its astonishing". Lon'qu exclaims while running his hand over the sawtooth design. Ash takes his sword back before turning to Lon'qu. "Why did you want to fight me anyway"? Ash asks curiously. "Like I said before, you gave off a strong aura, it was more than enough to fight you". Lon'qu answers. "I promise I'll find a way to defeat that strategy". Lon'qu vows. Ash shrugs before walking off.

Ash walked through camp, looking for someone. "Ah Robin". Ash says before walking to the white haired tactician. "Hello Ash, how are you liking the Shepherds"? Robin asks. "Great, but I have a question". Ash says. "What is it"? Robin asks curiously. "You said you have amnesia correct"? Ash asks. "Yes, I have no memory before meeting Chrom". Robin answers. "Yet you have a tactical prowess that would make most envious"? Ash asks. "Yes, I don't know how, I just do". Robin answers. "Interesting". Ash mutters to himself. "By the way, where are we headed next"? Ash asks while walking with Robin. "We're heading to Plegia, the Plegians have a new ruler that we hope is more reasonable, we hope we can get naval support from him". Robin explains. "I see, lets hope all goes smoothly". Ash hopes. "So I heard you had a duel with Lon'qu, and you won with an unusual sword strategy, may I see"? Robin asks. Ash nods before pulling out his sword, Robin marvels at the sawtooth design just like Lon'qu did. "Strike me". Ash says. Robin nods before swinging his sword at Ash. Ash blocks it before twisting his sword once more and throwing Robin's sword out of his hands. "Impressive, you use your swords unique design to disarm me, any swordsman will have trouble with you". Robin declares. Ash smiles before sheathing his blade. "By the way, what about that dagger at your waist"? Robin asks. Ash looks at his dagger before sighing. "Lets just say...I hope I don't need to use this in the war". Ash answers before walking off. Robin looks at him before turning to the war tent and walking in.

Ash sat against a tree with his eyes closed, in deep thought. "You are a unique man spawn". A female voice says. Ash opens his eye to see a brown haired female with bunny ears. "Hello, you are Panne, aren't you"? Ash asks. "Yes, I am, and you are the new man spawn, yet you have a unique smell about you, slightly animal like". She said while leaning towards him. "You are not a normal human, are you"? Panne asks. Ash blinks at her, how did she know? "Yes, I am different from 'normal' people". Ash said while looking away. "You hide something, what is it"? She asks while leaning closer. Ash was about to confess when they heard a voice. "What are you doing"? A female voice asks. The two turn to see a blonde girl with Lissa by her side. "I am trying to find out why this man spawn smells different than normal". Panne explains before turning to Ash, only to find he wasn't there. "Where did he go"? She asks while looking around.

Ash sighs as he catches his breath. "Hello Ash". A male voice rings out. Ash turns to see a brown haired man in green armor, beside him a man with squinty eyes and orange armor. "Hello, Stahl, Kellam". Ash greets. "Kellam"! Stahl shouts before turning left and seeing the knight. "How did you see me"? Kellam asks with a surprised look. "Not that hard really, your hiding in plain sight, a skill I learned to use". Ash explains. Kellam nods at Ash's logic. "You looked out of breath, what happened"? Stahl asks curiously. "I accidentally got Panne's attention". Ash explains while sitting down. "How so"? Stahl asks while sitting with Kellam doing the same. "Well...I'm different than normal people". Ash says while looking away. The two look at him with a confused expression. Stahl was about to ask when the door suddenly busted open, startling the men. The three turn to see Panne glaring at them. "Run"! Ash shouts before running, with the two following. Panne growled before she transforms into her Taguel form and pursuits the Assassin. Ash turned to see Panne in pursuit of him. Ash growled before turning to see a forest coming up. Ash smirks before running up the tree and bolting through the branches. Panne stops before searching the trees. "You can't run, I will find out your secret". She declares before shifting back to normal and walking back to camp.

Ash collapses into a clearing and sits down to catch his breath. He turns to look behind him just in case Panne followed him, but was relieved to not feel her aura. Ash walks over to a small stream that was flowing and sat down. "Quite the mess I got myself into". Ash mutters to himself with a smirk. Ash was about to leave when soft breathing broke his trail of thought. Ash turned and was surprised to see a blue haired female, at least older than him by a year or two, sleeping on her side beside him. On her side was the same blade Chrom used in battle. "Interesting". Ash stated softly while staring at the blade. Ash decided to scoot away a bit, just in case the girl reacts to his presence. Ash's hunch was proven right when the girl groaned and her eyes slowly opened to reveal blue eyes, with a strange symbol in her left eye, though Ash couldn't see it due to her eyes being half shut. Her eyes snapped open when she saw Ash staring at her. Quicker than Ash anticipated, she unsheathed her sword and held it at Ash's throat. "Who are you"? She asks. "Ash Ketchum". Ash answers, never once flinching. She gave him a look before lowering her sword and jumping back. "Why were you there"? She asks cautiously. "I came to clear my head, and I accidentally sat beside you, leading to our situation now". Ash explains with a faint grin. She gives him a glare. "What's your name"? Ash asks. She gave him an uncertain look. "Before I tell you, answer this". She says while Ash nods. "Do you know the Shepherds"? She asks. "Yes, I just joined today". Ash answers. She seemed surprised at the answer. "Well, I told you, will you tell me your name now"? Ash asks. She gave him one more look before opening her mouth. "Lu-" She began before Ash stuck his hand up. She looked and saw him still as a leopard ready to pounce. "Were not alone". Ash mutters. Ash stood still a second before he activated his Phantom Blade and shot at a tree, and was satisfied to hear a groan and a thud.

Ash morphed his hidden gun back to normal before unsheathing his sword and pulling his hood up. "Better be ready, were in for a fight". Ash warns before figures burst from the tree's. Ash charged forward and slashed two figures down, and was surprised to see them vanish in a burst of purple gas. Ash deflected a strike before unsheathing his left hidden blade and stabbing the figure in the neck before throwing him onto the ground. Ash turns to his left for a second to see the female fighting with great skill. Ash smirked before sheathes his sword and activating both his hidden blades before charging. The figures seemed shocked by Ash's new weapons. Ash ducks under a sword swipe before jumping over a second one, before turning around and stabbing one in the neck before flipping around and stabbing the other one with the same hidden blade. Ash swapped blades to his hook blades and caught a sword with one before spinning behind the figure and snapping his arm, getting a shriek of pain but was silenced by Ash blade in his throat. Ash's eyes darted to his left once more to see the girl finishing up, but failed to noticed a figure about to strike her. Ash grits his teeth before aiming his hidden gun. "Duck"! Ash shouts. The female turns to him before ducking, and jumped slightly upon hearing a loud noise, and a groan and thud.

Ash sheathes his blades before jogging over to her. "You alright"? Ash asks while pulling his hood down. "Yes, what was that"? She asks while looking at Ash's wrist. Ash sighed before sliding his sleeve up and showing the hidden blade. "I'll only explain this once, this is the hidden blade, a weapon used for both stealth killing and for open combat as you saw". Ash begins while the girl nods. Ash flicks his wrist which led to the blade sliding out. "The blade requires only a flick of the wrist to activate, so you can perform a kill without pulling attention". Ash explains. Ash sheathes the blade before motioning to the gun. "This is the hidden gun, a weapon designed for ranged attacks, but can also be used for a point blank kill". Ash explains before sliding his sleeve back down. She nods in understanding. "What were those things anyway"? Ash asks. "The Risen". The girl answer. "Risen"? Ash asks. "Yes, the living dead resurrected by the Fell Dragon Grima". She replies. Ash seemed deep in thought until a name snapped him to attention. "Lucina". She says. "Pardon"? Ash asks. "Lucina, it's my name". Lucina answers. Ash nods before looking at the sky, it was getting dark. "It's getting dark, I better get back to camp". Ash says before turning around. "Wait"! Lucina says in a panicked voice. "What is it"? Ash asks. "You must not tell anyone my name, they all know me but not my name, if they found out-" She began, but was interrupted by Ash putting his hand up, albeit calmly. "Don't worry, if you have a reason I won't tell, you have my word". Ash says with a smile. She blinks before smiling faintly. "See ya". Ash says before walking off. Lucina stares at the spot he left before turning around. "See ya" She mutters before walking off.

* * *

**And there you go, I need to tell you something here and now. One: The future children will have their original hair color, also the main parent will be in a relationship, but I will not mention who specifically (except for Chrom) the other parent is, so you can put your main couple together. Two: Ash has already explained he is from another world to Chrom and Robin when they were alone, so they know about his world and such. And as I said at the top in case you skipped it, Ash will only be paired with the future children to fit his age, you guys can put in your opinions in the reviews or PM. R&R This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out.**


	3. Dopplegangers and Family Matters

**So far people are rooting for Ash/Lucina. Be aware that there are other girls for out there. I don't have much to say except I own nothing.**

* * *

Ash impatiently tapped his foot while leaning against a tree. Robin, Chrom, and Frederick all went into the castle of Plegia and have yet to come out. "What's got you down"? A voice asks. Ash turns to see Tharja standing beside him with a blank expression. "Wondering what's taking so long, this place gives me the creeps". Ash mutters. Tharja gives him a look. "You do realize I was once part of Plegia's army right"? Tharja says darkly. "Yea, but you stopped and devoted your time to stalking Robin". Ash says with a smirk. Tharja give him a dark glare before walking off. Ash snickers before hearing footsteps. Ash turns to see Robin, Chrom, and Frederick walking back, all three looking disturbed. "What's up"? Ash asks. "We got a huge armada of ships for our invasion". Robin explains. "What is the bad news"? Ash asks. "We met a person that bore the same face as Robin". Frederick says before walking off, needing to clear his head. Ash's eyes widened at the claim. "Is this true"? Ash asks. "Afraid so, the person had the same name and face as me". Robin states with a shudder. "All I can think of is time travel, or dimension hopping". Ash guesses. "I need to clear my head". Robin says before walking off into a field. Ash stares at him before walking back to camp, dreading the night shift.

Ash tapped his fingers against his arms in boredom as he stood guard, recently Frederick suggested night shifts to prevent night attacks. He suggested the sharpest eyes which were Ash, Gaius when candy wasn't on his mind, Lon'qu, Kellam, and Frederick himself. Ash snorted a huff before looking for something to pass the time, but his mind wandered back to the female warrior. Lucina, the name still rings in his ears, he could sense her hesitation a mile away, she really seemed like she wanted to hide something, but why tell him her name if she was so reluctant? Ash sighs before hearing groaning. Ash turns to see risen slowly approaching the camp. Ash's eyes widened before he morphs his dagger into its pistol form and shot a couple of shots into the air, signalling the Shepherds to be prepared. Ash shivered when he realized something, they were surrounded on all sides. Ash retreats to camp before he saw the Shepherds getting ready. "Ash, what's going on"? Robin asks. "Risen have surrounded the camp, don't ask me how they just did". Ash says in a hurry. The Tactician's eyes widened before he went to get prepared.

Ash looked around and saw the Risen that looked down on them. Ash covered his ears when he heard a loud cawing sound. Ash turned along with the rest of the camp and saw a storm of crows heading their way. Ash was about to strike them away when they dispersed to reveal a silver haired man with squinty eyes. "What the"? Ash asks himself. Ash shook his head at the insane conversation going on in front of him, it seemed to lighten the mood strangely. Ash's eyes widened when the silver haired youth offered to join the Shepherds to help. Ash sighs before staring back at the Risen. Ash quickly unsheathed his sword before activating his hookblade, deciding to use a new strategy he thought up. Ash jumps back as a Risen slashes at him before he jumps forward. Ash hooks the Risen before pulling it in and impaling it on his sword, but before it could vanish, Ash threw it at a small group of Risen which knocked them down and they got destroyed by Ash's hidden shotgun. Ash saw that they were pushing the invaders back with relative ease. "This is too easy, there is more to this". Ash says with a frown. Ash looked up at the dam which held water. Ash saw various stones that where slightly out of place. Ash smirked before charging forward and slashing past Risen before sheathing his sword and hooking the wall and quickly climbing up the wall with his hookblades.

Ash hurled himself to the top and ducked as a Risen swung its axe at his head, nearly decapitating him. Ash used his hookblades to leap over the Risen and quickly pulled out his sword and settled in a stance, with two hands grasping the blade. Ash charges forward and exchanges blows with the Risen commander. "What was the point of this invasion"? Ash asks. The Risen didn't respond except keep striking at Ash. Ash frowned. "Fine, have it your way". Ash says before kicking the Risen away. Ash jumps back and sheathes his sword but still kept a hand on the hilt, and one on the sheath. The Risen hesitated as it saw electricity sparking around the sheath. Ash looked up, his eyes glowing blue from the use of electricity and aura, electricity to charge the blade, and the aura to surround it and keep the electricity in the blade. The Risen charged forward, intent on killing Ash. But quickly stopped as Ash's blade left its sheath.

Every Shepherd was about to march to the dam when a flash of blue and sparks erupted from the top. Chrom and Robin both ran up and saw Ash standing behind a frozen Risen, his blade slowly going into its sheath. "May you find peace in the afterlife". Ash says before he sheaths his sword with a loud 'clang'. The Risen was cut in half the second the sword was sheathed, it glowed blue slightly due to the electricity. Ash stood over the dam and looked down on the Shepherds who were cheering. "That's the last of them gods, I thought it might nev-". Chrom began. Ash quickly snapped his head up before turning to Chrom. "Chrom move now"! Ash shouts. Chrom was stunned as a Risen teleported behind him. "Father, No"! Ash heard a familiar voice shout. Ash saw Lucina zoom past him and deflect the attack. Which led to the Risen vanishing, having failed its assignment. "Thank the gods, your safe". She said with a small smile. "...you called me 'Father'". Chrom said while Ash's eyes bugged out. "No way". Ash muttered. Ash saw the two walk away to speak more privately. Robin looked and saw Ash staring with the same expression on his face. "What's wrong Ash"? Robin asks. Ash ignores him and rushes after them, with Robin following.

The two arrived to see Lucina crying in Chrom's arms. Robin was about to interject when Ash held a hand out, his hood down which showed a icy cold stare. "Stay, we have no part in this". Ash says while leaning against a tree. Robin nods before leaving to check on the other Shepherds. Ash finally saw the two part and exchange words, with Robin and Sumia walking towards the two. Ash followed behind them. Ash saw Sumia pick a flower and began pulling the petals off, mumbling 'he loves me, he loves me not'. Ash walks with Robin to the two who were talking. Ash clears his throat which got the two's attention. "Ash, Robin, what are you two doing here. "Well, It's just that... you two are out here alone, and Marth is...crying, this is how ill rumors are born". Robin says while rubbing his head. Ash stayed quiet, which worked as the others turned to Sumia who was still at it. Ash smirked slightly as Sumia tried to grasp the situation. Ash didn't even react like the others when Lucina told them she came from the future. Ash however, looked shocked when she told them that Grima was resurrected, and that he killed all of the Shepherds.

Ash nudged Robin back as Lucina and Sumia embraced, with Lucina letting out all of the pain she suffered in tears. After the two finished, Ash cleared his throat to signal his presence. "Well, Lucina It seems your full of surprises". Ash says with a small smirk. Lucina looks away. "Wait, you two know each other"? Chrom asks flabbergasted. "Just today, we both fought off some Risen". Ash explains. "However, there is one question I want to ask". Ash wonders while leaning close. "Why did you tell me your name"? Ash asks. Lucina stood still for a second before looking at him. "Because I could feel like I could trust you, the way you carried yourself with a sharp blade and an even sharper wit, you never even reacted when I pointed my blade at you, yet you promised to keep my secret yet we never met". Lucina explains. Ash nods before stepping back. "By the way, did anyone else come with you"? Ash asks with crossed arms. "Yes, various children from the same time, yet we were all split up". Lucina says sadly. Ash frowns before pacing. "Any way we could track them"? Ash asks. "They all wear their mothers wedding rings, so you can trace the original to their copies". Lucina says. "I'll give it a try later, right now I need to rest, my head is cramped". Ash said before walking off. The three women, a.k.a. Lucina, Sumia, and Lissa, all giggled slightly at that.

_To be continued._

* * *

**There is chapter 3, now for people that want to know, I will update Ash Ketchum: Tri Ninja tomorrow, because I am tired. R&R This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out.**


	4. The Hunt for the Children

**Chapter 4, now real quick I must say, I am not showing all of the children recruits, according to the wiki, after Lucina's introduction all of the children will be found. So I am only showing one recruit because this one is my favorite. I own nothing.**

* * *

Ash walked through the camp, looking for someone. "Lucina"! Ash exclaims, gaining her attention. "Ah, Ash what is it"? She ask. "I was hoping if you could shed some light on the others you lost, like what are their names and their parents so we'll know". Ash explains. Lucina put her hand on her chin in thought. "Let's see, there is Owain who is Lissa's son, Inigo who is Olivia's son, Brady who is Maribelle's son, Kjelle who is Sully's daughter, Cynthia who is Sumia's daughter and my sister, Severa who is Cordelia's daughter, Gerome who is Cherche's son, Yarne who is Panne's son, Laurent who is Miriel's son, Noire who is Tharja's daughter, Nah who is Nowi's daughter, and Morgan who is Robin's daughter". Lucina names while Ash writes it down. "Good". Ash says. "Thanks Lucina". Ash thanks before walking off.

Ash explained the situation to Chrom and Robin, both who nodded in understanding. "So, who should we track first"? Robin asks. "How about your daughter"? Chrom suggests. Robin looked shocked at that. "What about you, you have another daughter out there, waiting for you". Robin argues. "We'll get to all of them, but yours is the closest from what Ash told me, by the way how do you know"? Chrom asks while turning to Ash. "I scan Robin's aura and search for a descendant of that aura, leading me to Morgan". Ash says while snapping his fingers. The two look at each other before nodding. "So where do we go first"? Robin asks. "Here". Ash says while pointing to a ruins. "Lets go then". Chrom says before walking out.

The Shepherds arrived at the ruins. "So this is the place"? Chrom asks. "Yes, and according to a little rumor I picked up on the way here, there is a hidden power in here". Ash said before they descend through the stairs. Ash bends down to sneak, just in case of enemies. Ash turns a corner and hides back immediately. Ash turns to Robin. "We got Risen, and I think someone is in there". Ash says quietly. "Ash, can you sneak around and get them"? Robin asks. Ash nods before giving a thumbs up. Ash looks around the corner and saw a Risen turn around. Ash sneaks forward before plunging a hidden blade into the Risen's chest. Ash quickly ducks behind a pillar when the Risen vanished, alerting the others. Ash smirked as they went to the spot. "Now, gotta hurry". Ash mutters before sneaking over to the figure. Ash saw the figure wore the same clothing Robin did, except with a smaller figure and with the hood up. Ash slowly walks up to the figure before tapping them on the shoulder, causing them to turn around with a silent shriek. Ash puts a finger up to his lips in a shushing motion. "Follow me". Ash whispers while the figure nods. Ash sneaks with the other following behind him silently. Ash saw that most of the Risen were looking around the spot near the entrance. Ash saw Robin give him a motion to attack. Ash nods before pulling out a bomb Ryan made for him a while back. Ash tossed it towards the Risen while it wasn't lit. The Risen looked at the bomb in wonder. Ash aims at it with his gun before shooting.

**BOOM!**

Ash grins as the bomb went off and blew the Risen up. Ash turns to the figure who was looking in awe. "Can you fight"? Ash asks. The figure turns to him before nodding and bringing out a tome. "Alright then, stay close and watch your back". Ash warns before stepping out. Ash charges forward with both hidden blades extended with the figure following. The Risen that remained turn to him before charging. Ash ducks under a sword swipe before electrically charging one hidden blade before plunging it deep into the Risen's neck, electrocuting it to death. Ash turned and saw the figure fighting impressively with their tome. Ash smiles faintly before heel kicking a Risen in the face and stabbing it. Ash matrix dodges a couple of arrows before returning fire with his gun. A Risen charges at him from a blind spot, but was blasted into ash's from the figures tome. "By the way". Ash began while back to back with the figure. "You got a name"? Ash asks before kicking a Risen in the knee and stabbing his hidden blade into its head. "Morgan". Morgan answer simply. "Well, well, just the person we were looking for". Ash mutters to himself. Ash saw that it was him, Morgan, and the Risen Chief. Ash sheathes his hidden blades before bringing out his sword and taking a stance with Morgan bringing out a sword as well. "How well can you use that thing"? Ash asks. "Learned from my Father". Morgan replies. "Oh,well then were doomed". Ash says playfully. Morgan elbows him in the gut before the two charge.

Ash locks blades with the Chief while Morgan sidesteps and slashes the Risen's waist, leaving purple ooze bleeding out. Ash glares at the Chief from under his hood before smirking. Ash kept his blade locked with one hand while the other was charging up ice. The Risen's eyes widened before Ash blasted it with a powerful surge of ice, freezing it solid. "Morgan, burn him"! Ash exclaims before firing fire at the frozen Risen. Morgan nods before firing a blast of fire from her tome. The two flames collided with the ice which melted not only the ice but the Risen inside. Ash sheathes his blade before walking over to Morgan. "You alright"? Ash asks. "Yea, thanks, what's your name"? Morgan asks. Ash takes his hood off before smiling. "Ash Ketchum". He introduces while holding a hand out. Morgan smiles before taking her hood off, leaving Ash a bit stunned for a second. She looked like a female version of him for a second, raven black hair that reached to her neck, brown eyes the same color as his. Ash was snapped out of his stupor when she shook hands with him. "Morgan, in case you didn't hear". She says with a cheeky grin, throwing Ash off once more.

Ash arrived out of the ruins with Morgan. Morgan's eyes widened when she saw Robin "Father"! She said before going and hugging him. Ash nudges Chrom to come with him, which he does. "I found the hidden power". Ash says before holding out a stone. "Naga's Tear, I heard it only in rumors". Chrom says in awe. "What should we do with it"? Ash asks. 'You found it, you do whatever you need to do". Chrom says while Ash looked shocked. Ash nodded before heading back to their camp.

Ash leaned against a tree while staring at Naga's Tear. "What did he mean by 'what you need to do'"? Ash wonders. "We meet again, man spawn". Panne says. Ash's head darted to his left to see Panne, already in Taguel form, ready to pounce. Ash sighs before motioning her to sit. "I'll tell you, I don't want any trouble, since in a way were in the same department". Ash said while Panne raises and eyebrow before shifting back to normal and sitting beside him. "I am like you Taguel in a way, except unlike you, there are very few of us, but not endangered". Ash said while Panne's eyes widened. "What do you mean"? She asks. Ash turns to her with a solid stare, no emotions were in his eyes. "I am from a race known as the Saiyan's, we look and act exactly like humans, but there is a catch, we have monkey tails to tell us apart from normal humans, but most wrap them around their waists to act like belts". Ash begins while Panne nods. "We were a flourishing colony, but we were also very violent, having a thirst for battle and we have a unique ability to go with it". Ash says while Panne, and unknown to them Morgan were listening intently. "If I was defeated in battle, and left for the crows, and I recovered from the battle I would gain a power boost, so the next battle would end differently". Ash explains while Panne's eyes widened. "So any battle, either win or lose will make you stronger"? She asks in awe. Ash shakes his head. "Our ability takes this saying literally, 'what doesn't kill you makes you stronger'". Ash quotes. "So how did your race nearly die"? She asks. "We were foolish, our thirst for power led to the Saiyan's striking a deal with an evil warlord, giving them incredible technology, in exchange for their loyalty and strength, but that later was their downfall as their own leader destroyed their own planet to wipe the Saiyan's from existence". Ash says while Panne and Morgan gasped, the latter silently. "Only a few remained, but on a different planet, they found a place to call home, I met them personally and learned all of this from them, the only full blooded Saiyan's that are left, are Me, Goku, and Vegeta, the rest are half or quarter blooded Saiyan". Ash explains. Panne nods. "You race is just like us, unlike you, there is only one left, and that is me". Panne says sadly. Ash smiles before putting a hand on her shoulder. "In that case, as a member of the Saiyan race, I'll make sure you stay alive". Ash said with a smile. Panne turns to him before smiling slightly. "Thank you". She thanks before getting up and walking off.

Morgan waited for Panne to leave before she walked up to Ash. "Hey Ash". Morgan says with a wave. "How much did you hear"? Ash asks with a critical stare. Morgan flinches before pushing her index fingers together. "All of it, I'm sorry". She says ashamed. "As long as you don't go talking to everyone about it, I'm fine". Ash forgives before he leaned back. Morgan was about to leave when Ash began to hum a short song. Morgan stopped to listen, and saw Ash was wrapped up in the song he failed to noticed that he grabbed the attention of some of the Shepherds to boot. Ash finally finished and leaned against the tree, the humming lulling him to sleep. Morgan stared in awe that Ash fell asleep by his own song. Morgan looked and saw the others going back their own business, slightly perked up by the short performance. Morgan turned to Ash who was still sleeping soundly, Morgan walked forward silently before pulling his hood up to prevent sunlight getting in his eyes. Morgan smiled at her work before going to find her Father.

_To be Continued._

* * *

**And there you go, Female Morgan is my favorite character, so I did her along with her original hair color which is black. And due to her amnesia, Robin doesn't have to be married, so Robin is single in this story, but you can make him married in your mind. R&R This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out.**


	5. Support Chapter 1

**Alright here is chapter 5, for some reason I couldn't get on fanfiction today, it wouldn't let me so sorry. I own nothing. Also one thing, this chapter is a support chapter, that is what I will call these kind of chapters, also like I said before, after last chapter the other kids will have been discovered.  
**

* * *

Ash kept his eye on the small stream with a spear in his hand, ready to strike any unlucky fish."Gotcha"! He shouts before striking the water, kicking up a small splash but snagging a fish regardless. "Nice, that's another good one". Ash sizes with a smile before placing it in a bucket and going back to watching, a figure sneaked over to the bucket and grabbed a fish, that earned it a smack from the pole part of Ash's spear. "Hey! Hand's off". Ash hisses before turning to the culprit. The culprit was the future Pegasus knight Cynthia. "Oww, I just wanted a fish". She mutters while gripping her hand. "Well you shouldn't have tried to steal them, you could have waited for me to cook them". Ash mutters in a slightly stern tone. "Well sorry, Nah volunteered to cook it if I got one". She mutters. Ash raises an eyebrow at the mention of the future manakete. "In that case, just take a couple, one or two at the least". Ash says while moving his hand in a shooing motion while still poised to strike at a fish. Cynthia smiled before grabbing two fishes, and jumped as Ash stabbed another fish.

Ash walked into the camp, two full buckets of fish in his arms. Ash whistled a little tune as he walked to the fire that Frederick set up. "Here are the fishes Frederick". Ash says while putting the buckets down. "Impressive catch Ash, the Shepherds will eat well tonight". Frederick praises while looking over the catch. "Thanks". Ash thanks before walking off. Currently Ash was in his shirt and jeans, his robes where in his tent but his weapon are on him for safety. Ash ducked when a sword swung in his direction. Ash saw Lon'qu standing with his sword drawn. "You trying to kill me"? Ash asks. "I am here to best your sword strategy". Lon'qu says sharply. Ash sighed before unsheathing his sword and getting in a stance.

Lon'qu charged and locked blades with Ash. Like before, Ash twirled his sword around and locked the blade before yanking down. Lon'qu tightened his grip on his sword, but Ash still yanked it out of his hand. "You lack strength to keep it in place, you focus on speed and precision, you need strength in those strikes". Ash explains while sheathing his blade. Lon'qu nods before walking off.

Ash sighed before shaking his head, he would get it soon enough. Ash heard someone walking behind, which prompt him to turn around to see Nah in the 'T-Rex' sneaking stance. "What are you doing"? Ash asks. "Trying to sneak up on you, I heard you were sharp, and I thought I could sneak up on you after that fight drawn your attention". She explains while swiftly shifting back to her normal height. Ash sighs before circling her. "If your going to sneak, don't walk in that Tyrantrum stance when you sneak". Ash explains. Nah didn't know what a 'Tyrantrum' was but she decided to listen to Ash. "Sneak like this". Ash says before crouching with one hand in front and behind him. "How does that change the way you sneak"? Nah asks. "It makes you thinner, so you can sneak into spaces and behind corners without pulling attention". Ash explains (I really don't know how). Nah nods before mimicking Ash and crouching while walking silently, not making a sound. "Now you test to see if it worked, sneak up on Gerome and swipe his mask". Ash challenges with a smirk. Nah looks at him shocked. "Are you insane"? She asked. Ash smirked. "Maybe". He answers with a smirk. Nah looked at him before turning around. "Fine then". She says before sneaking off.

Ash stood in a tree as Gerome was talking with his mother. Ash saw Nah slowly sneaking toward Gerome without making a sound. Ash smirked as she stood on a barrel and quickly swiped Gerome's mask off before she ran off, with Gerome in hot pursuit. Ash had to stifle a laugh when Cherche began to chase after Nah as well.

Ash fell off the tree while laughing. He caught someone's attention as well. "What are you laughing at"? A female voice asks annoyed. Ash opens his eyes and sees Severa looking down at him with an annoyed look. "My reasons". Ash answers simply. Severa didn't seemed satisfied with that answer. "Don't you lie to me, what was it"? She asked angrily. "What concern do you have over my life"? Ash asks while getting up. Severa stopped in her tracks. "And you can cut out the 'tsundere' act, I can see right through it". Ash says with a smile. Severa gave him a glare before huffing. "You have an inferiority complex, you live in your mothers shadow I get it, your not the only one". Ash says while sitting on a branch. Severa seemed to catch that last one. "What do you mean by that"? She asks. Ash sighed before hopping down. "I can't tell my life story and expect you to have the answers, some things you must find out yourself, but let me tell you this". Ash starts while turning to her. "Don't let your mothers accomplishments become a hazard, turn it into a goal". Ash says cryptically before walking off.

Ash found a blank training field, which was great. Ash sighed before focusing on his Aura. Ash formed an Aura Sphere before he began to fuse his powers inside it, a trick he's been trying to master for a while. Ash growled as Electricity formed inside, then Ice, but when fire went in.

**BOOM!**

Ash fell over as the Aura Sphere blew up in his face. Ash groaned as he got up. "What was that"! Morgan's voice exclaims in shock. Ash turns to see Morgan drop her book in shock. Ash sighed before he slowly got up. "A move I've been developing, it still needs work". Ash grumbles. "Anyway, I was wanting to ask you something". Morgan says, dismissing the topic. Ash rose an eyebrow. "What"? He asks. "Do you think I can study your Hidden Blade, or at least observe some moves"? She asks in an excited tone. Ash's eyebrows went high at the question. "I'll say no to the first one, because even though I'm not in their world, the Order's secrets will be maintained". Ash denies. "But I can show you a couple of moves...wait where did you hear the name anyway"? Ash asks after realizing. "Lucina kept muttering something about a Hidden Blade and you, so I decided to find out after seeing your fight with the Risen". Morgan explains. Ash sighs.

Ash set up a small obstacle course with training dummies. "Ready...GO"! Morgan says which causes Ash to run. Ash ran up a wall before air assassinating a dummy. He charges towards two of them before dual assassinating both of them. Ash was about to run up a taller wall when he activates his hookblades and runs up it, and quickly latches them into the wall and propelling himself, which launched him up it. Ash saw the hay bale Morgan set up. Ash took a deep breath before performing a Leap of Faith, getting a shocked gasp from Morgan and the various future children that came to watch. Ash landed in the hay bale before hay bale assassinating a dummy. Ash comes out of the hay bale, shaking the hay off of him before going into range training. Ash aimed his hidden gun before shooting down two dummies, and firing at a third and bigger one with the hidden shotgun. Ash showed his sneaking skills, which got Nah cheering slightly. Ash snuck behind a makeshift wall, before elbowing the dummy in the space between the shoulder blade, and stabbing it in the neck and making it lean against the wall. Ash, still behind the wall, aimed his Phantom Blade at a dummy before shooting it in the neck. Ash ran towards one before running up a wall sideways and jumping off, and stabbing it in the neck. "What was that"? Gerome asks, his mask back. "A wall running assassination, I made it up". Ash explains. Ash saw the final dummy which was a dummy with its back turn. Ash calmed himself before standing straight and plainly walking towards the dummy. Ash's hidden blade flew from its sheath before he plunged it into the dummy's back, pretending to hold its mouth closed to prevent screams.

Ash sighed before looking over the place, hay, rocks, and 'blood' (aka hay), was strewn across the training area. "Wow, I'm impressed, you use stealth and free running to assassinate your opponents, all while remaining calm, if this was real life, it would take people a while to find the killer". Kjelle compliments. Ash nods before stretching. "That was a good workout". Ash exclaims before they heard a loud shout. "Shepherds, to the mess hall"! Frederick shouts. "Last one there gets the small fishes". Ash exclaims before running. The rest of the children followed, some complaining about a head start. Morgan still stood there in deep thought before she felt something in her coat. She looked and saw a note in her coat pocket. She opened it to find a letter.

Dear Morgan.

If you want to find out more about the Order, or the Hidden Blade, just come ask, I'll be glad to enlighten you.

Signed Ash.

Morgan smiled before walking to the mess hall. She turned to see Ash and Lucina stayed behind to wait for her. "Hurry up! I'm not getting the small fries"! Ash complains playfully which prompts a laugh from the two. Morgan caught up to the Assassin and hugged him, startling the two. "Morgan wha-" Ash began. "It's thanks for helping me in the ruins, and for showing me those awesome moves". Morgan explains before looking at him, still hugging him. "Do you think you could tell me more about the Order"? She asks. Ash smiled before nodding. Morgan cheered before running towards the mess hall. Ash shouts at her for cheating to get ahead. Lucina however, stood behind a second to glare at Morgan, who had slightly pink cheeks.

_To be continued._

* * *

**How did you like the chapter, I'll let you decide about the last paragraph. R&R This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out.**


	6. Fire Fight

**Here is chapter 6, now the action starts with the story continuing. Lets go. I own nothing.**

* * *

Ash walked the docks which the Plegians gave them, Ash found Robin, Chrom, and Lucina on a boat with the two Khan's beside them. "Hello Robin". Ash greets while they all turn to him. "Hello Ash, do you need something"? Robin asks. "Yes, I came to ask what our course of action is". Ash wonders. "Well, we were going to invade them, but they outrank us severely in ships and crew". Robin explains Ash frowns before a grin works its way onto his face. "What is the strongest ship here"? Ash asks. Robin blinks before pointing to a more heavily armed warship. "I have an idea, I can stall the Valmese while you put your plan into action, if you have one". Ash plans while the Tactician's eyes widened. "Are you insane, you'll be slaughtered". Robin exclaims. Ash sighs. "I've been in a war exactly like this, outmatched and outranked, but we still won". Ash explains while the others listened. "You may be a master at tactics, but when it comes to the field of battle, I'm your man". Ash claims with a determined smirk. Robin sighed at Ash's deceleration. "Fine, but where will you get a crew"? Robin asks. Ash smirked walking off the ship. "I'll scare one up". Ash says before walking off into the port.

_3 hours later._

Ash was able to recruit a crew large and capable enough to pilot the ship. "Alright lads, were sailing for Valm, all hands on deck"! Ash orders. Ash grips the wheel as the crew went to work. "Wait"! Ash heard two voices shout. Ash saw Morgan and Lucina walking up the ship. "Were coming with you". Morgan says determined. Ash frowns at her. "Are you sure"? Ash asks. The two nod. Ash sighed before turning to Robin who was on an adjacent ship. "You alright with this Robin"? Ash shouts over the noise. Robin nods which Ash sighed at. "Alright then, I could use a Tactician, especially the daughter of the best I know". Ash says more to himself than the others. Morgan and Lucina nod before walking up the deck to the helm. "All men, full sail"! Ash shouts while the crew get to work. The sails where unfurled which caught the wind and set the ship on its course. Ash looked back as the rest of the fleet began to move. Ash sighed, Robin explained his plan to the Assassin, it still sounded insane, but he's done worse. Ash saw Morgan look out to sea with Lucina talking with her, prompting a smile from Ash. Ash grew a smirk before shouting at the two. "If you two think your missing out on work your wrong"! Ash shouts at the two startling them. The crew smirked at the conversation, they knew what was coming. "Wait, we have to work"! Morgan shouts in shock. 'That's right, and you get the crows nest". Ash says while calming down, showing it was a joke. The two realized it and smiled before the went up to the crows nest. Ash smiled while laughing a bit as Morgan began to point out various things in the water.

"Morgan, Lucina, ships ahoy"! Ash shouts to the two in the crows nest. The two came down and stood beside Ash as some ships came into view. "Alright, according to Robin I'm supposed to drag away at least a fragment of their fleet for Robin to engage with the Admiral". Ash explains before turning to Morgan. "You got any ideas to pull them away without dragging away the whole fleet". Ash asks. Morgan observes the fleet before noticing the swivels on the sides. "Can't you use the swivels to pull a couple"? She asks. Ash blinks before nodding. "Men! Half sail and aim with the swivels"! Ash orders. The crew did just that Ash saw that they lined up three ships. "FIRE!" Ash shouts. The swivels were shot which drawed the designated ships along with two more, enough for Robin to sneak in when they attacked. Ash retreated away from the fleet before turning to the side. "Cannon's ready"! Ash shouts. The men readied the cannons. Ash lined up with two ships. "FIRE"! Ash shouts which led to cannon fire from the cannons. Ash saw them viciously hammer the two ships sides, leaving holes inside. Ash's eyes widened when he saw a gunpowder storage. "Oh this is going to be fun". Ash mutters. Ash waited for the first three ships to be adjacent before he aimed with his hand and shot a fire rocket at the gunpowder.

**BOOM!**

Ash laughed as the three ships blew up simultaneously due to the other storage in the ships. The two girls ducked as the shockwave shook the ship. Ash saw the two, slightly tougher ships coming for him. Ash turned to dodge a ram from the first one before scraping against the second one. "FIRE"! Ash shouts. The point blank attack leveled the ship, and caused it to lose its cannons. Ash decided to show them mercy and destroy their sails. "Chain shots on the sails"! Ash shouts. They incapacitated the sails before going for the last ship. Ash saw the ram and cannons. "They may have lower defenses, but they're stronger". Ash mutters. Ash had an idea. "Morgan, Lucina, get ready for a fight". Ash exclaims. "Wait what"? Morgan asks. "Full sail! Ram them"! Ash orders. The crew looked uncertain before they did that. "Is he planning to board them"? One crew member asks. "He's insane". Another replies. Ash swiftly dodged cannon fire before aiming for its side. "Brace"! Ash shouts before ducking.

**BAM!**

Ash collapsed for a bit as the ship collided. "Board men, to battle"! Ash shouts while unsheathing his sword, and pulling his hood up. The crew attached threw hooks onto the ship to line them up. "Charge"! Ash shouts before jumping across the decks. Morgan and Lucina jumped across as well but stayed back to back. Ash charged through the smoke, slashing through soldiers as he ran. Ash ran to see the Captain, a man with strangely, a horse. "So your the captain, then have at you"! He shouts before trying to spear Ash. Ash dodges before slashing the horse in the leg, prompting it to buck off its rider. Ash stabs at the captain who dodged with his spear. He kicks Ash away before getting up. By now the rest of the crew has been dealt with, and the remainders were watching the fight, some placing bets. Ash dodges two spear thrust before stabbing the captain in the shoulder, prompting him to hold his shoulder, which was a bad move. Ash uses his sword to slide under a strike before knocking the captain in the gut with the pommel of the sword, knocking him back. Ash trips him before he sheathes his sword and walks over to him. The captain was stuck under the wheel. Ash slowly walks to the wheel before grabbing it. Ash quickly turned it to the right, getting an abrupt stop and a 'snap'. The crew cheered as the ship was taken. Ash offered the ship to the crew who accepted it, but not before witnessing a sight to remember. Ash heard an explosion and saw the entire Valmese fleet burning, with the sea's aflame. "Whoa". Ash mutters in awe. Ash saw one ship come forward with Robin and Chrom on board. "Hop on"! Robin shouts. Ash, Morgan, and Lucina nod before they jump across the ships before landing on the other one. Ash turned and saw the crew waving goodbye. Ash returns it before looking at Robin. "Told you it would work". Ash said with a grin.

_To be continued._

* * *

**There is chapter 6, how did you like it? I got nothing else to says except R&R. This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out.  
**


	7. Arrival

**Here we go. I own nothing except my ideas. To answer a question from JUSTINLAWSON14, this story only involves Ash and the current timeline, so no other characters or different timeline characters. Anyway as Mario says Lets-a-go.**

* * *

Ash kept his eyes on the approaching continent of Valm. Ash turned and saw Lucina with a slightly dark expression. "Something bothering you"? Ash asks. Lucina turns to him before nodding. "Want to talk about it"? Ash asks while she nods once more. "I'm worried about the future, how everyone is doing, if any changes will happen because of my intervention". She openly listed. Ash sighs before patting her on the shoulder. "I know what time travel does, it can be both good and bad, but what matters is that you already changed the course of time, now its time to finish what you started". Ash says with a smile. Lucina smiles at him. "Shepherds, be prepared for battle". Chrom shouts from the deck. Ash walked over to the mast before slashing a rope with his hidden blade which was connected to a sandbag. Most of the Shepherds jumped when Ash was yanked to the platform under the crows nest.

Ash looks and saw a small battalion forming at the harbor, ready to greet the Shepherds, albeit violently. "Look like we have company". Ash mutters before noticing something. Ash saw a black haired woman running from two Valmese soldiers. "Chrom, we have a problem, a woman is being chased by the Valmese". Ash says while jumping down. Chrom nods at Ash's words. "Can you reach her"? Chrom asks. Ash nods while they landed. Ash morphed his arm before latching a roof on his right, scaring both sides immensely. "What the-" Robin mutters in shock.

Ash runs across the roof while dodging spears and spells. Ash saw the two soldiers that surrounded the unarmed woman. Ash jumped off of the roof, hidden blades extended. The two soldiers looked up in time to be slammed to the ground by Ash. The woman stepped back as Ash roughly took his blades out and sheathed them. Ash turned to her before smiling. "You alright"? He asks. "Aye, thank you". She thanks while Ash smiles. "Are you armed"? Ash asks while she shook her head. "If I was I would have dispatched them by now". She states confidently. Ash looks at the two soldiers before sighing, they only had spears, and judging by her appearance she was a swordsman. "Stay close". Ash says before unsheathing his sword and tossing it to her. "You got a name"? Ash asks while unsheathing his hidden blades. "Say'ri". Say'ri introduces. Ash nods before taking a stance as they were surrounded by soldiers. "You coming or not Chrom"!? Ash shouts. "Were working on it"! Chrom's voice shouts from the shore. Ash sighs before charging, Say'ri following close behind.

Ash quickly slits a soldiers throat before sliding under a spear stab and stabbing another in the chest. Ash aimed his gun at a soldier before ducking from a sword swipe from another. Ash growls before stabbing him in the throat, but quickly moved his head towards the first soldier. Ash smirked before firing through the stab wound and shot the soldier, killing both. Ash darted his eyes to the right to see Say'ri dispatching the soldiers with ease. Ash smiled before unsheathing his hookblades. Ash grabs a soldier by their armor before flinging them towards Say'ri who cut them down. Ash looked around and finally saw the Shepherds breaking through. "Finally". Ash mutters before walking towards Say'ri, who handed Ash's sword back to him. "Thank you for the rescue, I am sure I can find my sword from these brutes". Say'ri thanks before looking over the soldiers.

Ash sighed before charging towards the commander of the battalion. Ash saw the commander take out a tome before firing wind magic at him, prompting him to barrel roll away. Ash unsheathed his sword before morphing it to bow form and opening fire. The commander blasts the arrows away with his magic. Ash growls before drawing another arrow back, except this one was glowing red. Ash smirks before firing at the commander, who tried to blow it away, but it never flinched. The arrow imbedded itself in the commanders armor. Ash smirks before snapping his fingers. The arrow promptly released a static discharge which shocked the commander until he fell off his horse, stunned stiff. Ash walked over to the commander before grabbing him by the scruff of his armor. "What is your plans". Ash interrogates while unsheathing a hidden blade and holding it near the commanders throat. "Emperor Walhart seeks to control Ylisse, for what I don't know, I just follow orders". The commander answers fearfully. Ash nods before he rose his blade up. "Rest in Peace". Ash says before stabbing the commander in the neck, ending his life. Ash closed his eyes before getting up.

Ash turns to see Chrom and Robin talking to Say'ri who was talking about some 'Resistance'. Ash sighs before walking over to Morgan who was observing something. "What are you looking at"? Ash asks. "This interesting tome this soldier was holding". Morgan says before showing Ash the tome. Ash looks at the cover before his eyes widened. Ash snatches the book before tossing it into the air and blasting it with fire, burning it to ashes. "What was that for"? Morgan asks. "You don't want to know". Ash mutters before walking off.

Ash was walking with the rest of the army, according to Say'ri they are heading towards the Mila Tree to find this 'Tiki' person. Ash heard gasps and awes which prompts him to look up. "Holy Miltank"! Ash shouts. The reason why was because there was a HUGE tree in front of them. "Is that the Mila tree"? Ash asks in shock. Say'ri nods. Ash sighed in exhaustion. "You gotta be kidding me". Ash mutters silently.

_To be continued._

* * *

**There is chapter 7. Also to tell you now, the 'Tome' was a diary. So how did you like this chapter, for those that are curious, Ash will use his dagger next chapter, so expect awesomeness. Been a while since I've brought it out. Now if your wondering why I keep the dagger out of action a lot. It's because I decided (since its my third favorite weapon) to give the dagger a 'dangerous' use. If you can't handle it, well lets say it will be explained later. R&R This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out.**


	8. The Dagger's Influence

**Here we go with chapter 8. You guys will get to see the Dagger of Brutus in this chapter. I own nothing.  
**

* * *

Ash stared upward as they walked closer to the Mila Tree. "So this is the Mila Tree". Ash mutters to himself. Ash looks beside him to see Morgan trying to stare at the top, leading her to hurt her neck. Ash sighed before hearing Say'ri talk about Valm forces. "Again, this is getting annoying". Ash growls out. Ash felt a slight pulse coming from his dagger, prompting him to stare at it. Ash felt the Aura pulse from it, wanting to come free. Ash growled before forcing it down, he won't let it control him.

As they advanced towards the Valm forces, Ash heightened his senses and picked up an interesting vibe from the top of the Mila Tree, it sounded like...snoring? Ash raised an eyebrow before shaking his head. Ash got into position as Robin gave out a plan, with Ash sneaking underwater to strike the forces. Ash sighed, why did he get stuck with the complicated stuff. Ash got the signal from Robin, prompting him to jump into the water, it was a perfect temperature, Ash shook his head before activating aura vision and memorized the troops he was supposed to take out. Ash swam through the water with the grace of a fish. Ash slowly surfaced and saw a soldier unaware. Ash darted from the water before grabbing the soldier and pulling him into the water. Ash grabbed his mouth and kneed him in the back, suffocating him. Ash let him float to the surface, enjoying the freaked out expressions from his fellow soldiers.

After taking out a couple of soldiers, a mage blasted a wind spell into the water, blasting him to the floor and blowing the water away, revealing him. "Get him"! The commander shouts. Ash groans before teleporting behind the mage and snapping his neck, scaring the soldiers. Ash pulls out his sword before he felt another pulse from his dagger, prompting him to growl, his iris' glowing red. Ash charged before sidestepping a spear strike and running the soldier through with his sword. Ash grinned before he morphed his sword into its Zweihänder form. Ash slashed the air with his sword which kicked up a wind that knocked a couple of soldiers off their feet. Ash planted his sword into the ground before ducking behind it as arrows and spells shot at him (Yes...its that big). Ash smirked before a black portal opens up beneath him. Ash sunk into the portal, leaving only his shadow. Ash's shadow moved from behind the sword and sneaked towards the soldiers. The portal opens up behind an archer who didn't expect a orange hand grabbing him by the head and yanking him into the portal. The rest gaped in awe. More portals showed up and more hands grabbed them. After it was over, they were all tied up by rope.

Ash stepped in front of the commander, a man with heavy armor and a beard. "Well, so this is the 'White Death' I've been hearing about". He says while smirking. Ash smirked. "I see I have a reputation". Ash states with a smirk. Ash was about to draw his sword when his dagger pulsed, this time stronger than before, prompting him to fall to his knees. The Commander named Cervantes took a step back, wondering whats going on. Ash's hands were removed from his head and fell limp, his hood hiding any features on his face. Cervantes snorted before grabbing his spear and charging.

Ash's hand moved as fast as lightning. Grabbing his dagger and drawing it to block the swipe. The Aura flowing out full force. Both armies stopped fighting because of the Aura. Cervantes took a step back, bad mistake. Ash charged forward before stabbing the dagger deep into Cervantes' armor, getting a shout of pain. Ash grinned sadistically before he grabbed the dagger with both hands and pulling upward, tearing a hole through the armor and Cervantes. Cervantes let out a death groan before he slumped forward. Ash let out a laugh before throwing Cervantes over his shoulder, into the water which had a red circle growing around Cervantes.

Ash stared blankly before he sheathed his dagger and fell to his knees, breathing hard. Ash saw Chrom and the others coming towards him before he fell into unconsciousness.

_Unknown amount of time later._

Ash groaned before slowly rising up from the mat that he was laid on. "What happened"? He mutters. Ash saw he was on the Mila Tree. "What's going on"? He asks himself. "Ah, your awake". A female voice says. Ash turned to see a woman with green/blonde hair walking up to him. "Who are you"? Ash asks while holding his head. "I am Tiki, the Voice of Naga". She introduces. "Where is everyone"? Ash asks. "They all went ahead after you fell unconscious, they knew you could catch up". She explains while Ash gets up. "I see". Ash mutters while equipping himself. "By the way, what happened anyway"? Ash asks. "According to Chrom, you were fighting the commander when you suddenly switched to a viscous fighting style, you killed the commander and left him in the water". She explains while Ash pales. Ash looks at his dagger before unsheathing it and staring at it. Tiki took a step back from the aura it gave off. "That weapon, it was the cause of your change". She explains. Ash looks at her in shock. "I see". Ash mutters. "You need to learn to control it, or at least channel the power from it into a more reasonable fighting style". Tiki says while Ash nods. "I need to get moving". Ash says. "Head to Fort Steiger, that is where Chrom is marching". Tiki says while pointing in the direction. Ash nods before climbing up the longest branch and performing a Leap of Faith, off of the Tree and into the water below.

_To be continued._

* * *

**How did you like this chapter, you finally get to see the Dagger used on a person. The reason why It didn't have that affect on Ash in RWBY: The Assassin. Is because they are fighting against emotionless creatures, so it can't channel rage. Ash has no problem taking the Dagger's power out on Grimm or Risen, but he hates to use it on people. Also, Ash will not be taking part in the Fort Steiger battle, instead he will meet up with them and head for Yen'fay with a twist in the battle. R&R This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out.**


	9. The Battle of Demon's Ingle

**Here is chapter 9, and like I said before Ash will not take part in the battle in Fort Steiger, instead he will be helping the armies outside. I own nothing except my ideas.  
**

* * *

Ash walked on the path that showed various shoe and boot marks, signalling the Shepherds march. Ash arrived at a behemoth of a fort. With armies exchanging blows. Ash saw archers on the walls firing down on soldiers. Ash frowned before looking around for a sniping spot. Ash saw a lone tower that overlooked the fort. Ash charges forward, unsheathing both his sword and dagger, Ash is taking Tiki's words into action. Ash quickly held his dagger in a reverse grip before swerving around a soldier and stabbing him in the back and slitting another soldier's throat before running forward. Ash arrived at the tower. Ash sheathes his weapons before activating his hookblades and climbing the tower. "Now all we need is Rapunzel". Ash mutters before arriving at the top. Ash saw an archer drawing his bow, back turned. Ash rushes forward before shoving the archer off and drawing his sword and shifting to bow form. Ash drew a aura arrow before shooting the other archers on the different towers before going for the wall archers.

Ash jumped off the tower before landing on the wall of the fort. Ash grins before unsheathing his hidden blades. Ash saw the archers turn to him. "Get him"! One shouts. Ash growls before firing his hidden gun at them. "What is that"? One asks. Ash smirks before unsheathing his dagger and morphing it into pistol form. Ash points it at them, prompting them to run, never seeing a gun before. Ash watches as the attackers push back the army of Fort Steiger. Ash turned and was shocked, the additional army he saw coming with blue, suddenly turned to red and attacked the other army. Ash saw the blue army become nothing as both armies destroyed it. One soldier pointed Ash out, prompting several spell casters, archers, and spear throwers to turn to him. "Uh oh". Ash mutters before ducking behind the wall. Ash flinches before his pistol glowed a light blue. Ash jumped out of his cover before shooting down soldiers, who scrambled after the gun brought down some, the bullets that missed exploded into ice. Ash infused his aura bullets with ice, so his bullets have ice properties. Ash smirked as some soldiers ran away, with some bravely standing up. Ash grinned before shifting his weapon to sword form and taking out his other sword. Ash jumped off the wall before landing, both swords gleaming. Ash smirks before electricity surged through the cutlass, while fire spun around the sword. Ash was about to fight when he felt the aura's in the fort leaving. "The Shepherds, I need to catch up". Ash mutters. Ash growls before sheathing his weapons. The soldiers were surprised. Ash smirked before pulling out a smoke bomb and tossing it down, a thick cloud of smoke covering his escape.

Ash ran through the trees with the grace of a eagle, catching up to the Shepherds who were heading to the volcano. "Chrom"! Ash shouts. Chrom turned to see Ash jump out of the trees and land near them. "Ash, where have you been"? Chrom asks. "Nice to see you to". Ash says sarcastically. "We thought you were taken out by the army". Robin says while Ash smirks. "Remember what I said about the ships"? Ash asks while Robin chuckled. "Yes, I remember". He mutters while chuckling. "So whats our course"? Ash asks. "We're battling it out in a volcano". Chrom answers while Ash grins. "Well this will come in handy". Ash says while fire twirled around his hand. "Anyway, we battle against Yen'fay and his army, who will be reduced due to the legends surrounding the volcano". Robin explains while Ash nods. "Lets go". Ash said while they nod.

Ash looked around at the Shepherds who were complaining about the heat, trying to cool themselves down, or shed some clothing to lessen the heat. Ash shook his head, his ability over ice allowed him to put a icy aura around himself, keeping him cool. "Hey Ash". Morgan says while walking over to him. "Hey Morgan". Ash greets. Ash noticed how she still has her robes on. "You alright in this heat"? Ash asks. "I should be asking you that, those robes must be sucking the life out of you". Morgan says while Ash chuckles. "No, due to my ability over ice, I can make a cold aura to keep me cool". Ash answers. Morgan blinks. "Can you make it farther"? Morgan asks hopefully. Ash nods before focusing on widening the effect. Morgan gave a sigh of relief before leaning on Ash, enjoying the cold aura. Lucina walked over to them, and frowned at the sight of Morgan leaning on Ash. "Hello Ash". Lucina says while walking over. Ash turns to her before smiling. "Hey Lucina". Ash greets. Lucina felt the aura that Ash was giving out. "What is that"? Lucina asks. "I'm giving out a cool aura so people won't complain, now I need to make it farther in order for the others to feel it, or else their going to be like Morgan here". Ash explains while Morgan smacks him on the head. Ash chuckled before hearing footsteps. "The cool down will have to wait". Ash says sharply while getting his weapons ready.

Ash saw at the end of the battlefield, a white haired man, presumably Yen'fay, was talking to a creepy looking guy. Ash saw them exchange words before the creepy guy vanished and Yen'fay got into position. Ash narrowed his eyes at Yen'fay before turning to Chrom. "Chrom! you guys take care of the army, after that leave this place, Yen'fay is mine". Ash exclaims in a voice that wasn't to be argued with. Chrom was about to argue when Robin shook his head, obviously trusting Ash's judgement. Ash watched as the Shepherds and Valmese conflicted. Ash burst forward in flames before teleporting through the conflict and reaching Yen'fay. "So you are Yen'fay". Ash mutters. "Yes, and you must be the 'White Death' I've been hearing about". Yen'fay says. Ash nods before drawing his sword. "Why did you join the Valmese, why ally yourself with these people"? Ash asks. Yen'fay just charged, never speaking. Ash growls before blocking his blade and kicking him away. "Fine! Let our blades speak for us"! Ash shouts before charging.

Ash and Yen'fay both met at the center before clashing blades. Ash twirled his blade around before grasping Yen'fay's blade. Ash yanked down, but Yen'fay managed to hold on and kick him away. Ash growls before dodging Yen'fay's swipes. "Why do you fight for them, what control do they have over you"? Ash asks while they exchange blows. Yen'fay doesn't speak, instead he keeps fighting. "Answer me"! Ash shouts before kicking him away. Ash felt the ground rumble beneath them. "Oh no". Ash mutters. Yen'fay also felt it, the Shepherds having already left. 'What was that"? Yen'fay asks. "The volcano is going to erupt, we either need to finish this fast, or we'll both die". Ash said before facing Yen'fay. Yen'fay nods before he lifts his blade and charges. "I'll ask again, why do you fight"? Ash asks. This time Yen'fay responded. "To protect someone". Yen'fay answers. Ash felt like he knew who it was. "Is it your sister"? Ash asks. Yen'fay nods. Ash frowned. "She is safe with us, you could stop this now and join us, protect your sister yourself". Ash offers while the got distance. "I know, but I'm what keeps Excellus from hurting her". Yen'fay answers while they circle each other. "Have you thought about what might happen"? Ash asks while Yen'fay blinks. "If you die, then that little promise will be broken, she'll be targeted once more, so what is your choice, die and let her be killed, or join us, and protect her from those who wish to hurt her"? Ash asks. Yen'fay stood still before he looks at his sword. Ash stood back and waited, he would not let someone die like this. Ash felt the rumbling increase. Yen'fay looked at Ash, who was waiting for his choice. Yen'fay looked Ash in the eye, who smirked. "Very well". Ash said before the two charge for one final bout.

The Shepherds all waited outside, with some looking at the volcano in worry. "The volcano, it is shaking, but why"? Chrom asks. "It is going to erupt, taking Ash and my brother with it if they don't finish their fight". Say'ri explains while the rest looked shocked. Some people were praying for Ash's safety, Sumia was doing her flower fortunes, Lucina was pacing in worry, Morgan was sitting on the ground, twiddling her thumbs in worry. "Hurry Ash". Morgan mutters. They all felt the volcano shake, this time much rougher. Chrom was about to speak when the volcano exploded in fire. "Ash"! Lucina and Morgan shout in worry. The rest of the Shepherds were shocked into silence, they were too far for the lava to reach them, as there was a chasm to filter the lava to the ocean for some reason. They all stood quiet. Robin looked at the volcano and saw something blue walking across the lava. "No way". Robin mutters. They all saw Ash using his power over ice to float across the lava, with Yen'fay in his arms, motionless. Say'ri gasped. Ash arrived at the Shepherds and placed Yen'fay down, just as Excellus teleported between them, knocking Ash back. "Hahaha, well that was a battle to behold, sad I couldn't watch it". Excellus says in mock sadness. "Tell me boy, did you see the grief etched in his face? The mix of longing and pain in his eyes? I knew he was an actor, but that was all to real, hee hee"! He mocks while Say'ri steps forward. "What would you know of my brother, you loathsome toad"! Say'ri snaps. Ash and the rest of the Shepherds, watched in shock as Excellus explained Yen'fay's leverage, his honor, for Say'ri's life. "No"! She exclaims before dropping to her knees. "And you have to thank, the 'White Death' for your brothers death". Excellus taunts. Ash began to chuckle. "What's so funny"? Excellus asks. "Your think we're the fool, you might want to look behind you". Ash says with a grin.

Excellus blinks before turning around, just to see a katana heading straight towards him.

_To be continued._

* * *

**I'm not saying anything. R&R This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out.**


	10. Debts, and Heroes

**Here's the awaited chapter 10. I'm sorry for the delay. I own nothing except my ideas.**

* * *

Excellus jumped back as Yen'fay's sword came inches from slashing him in two. "Impossible, do you remember out deal"? Excellus snaps. "The deal is off". Yen'fay says darkly before charging forward. Excellus pales before teleporting away. Yen'fay huffs before sheathing his blade. "Brother! Your alive"! Say'ri exclaims happily. "Say'ri, I'm sorry". Yen'fay apologizes. Ash walks over to Chrom before nudging him to leave, this was a family matter. Chrom nods before telling the other Shepherds to set up camp.

Ash was sitting in his tent, the exhaustion of his fight catching up to him. "Yen'fay is tougher than I thought". He mutter before hearing someone knock on the 'door' to his tent. "Come in". Ash permits. Yen'fay walked in before sitting down. "Ash, I would like to thank you, I am in your debt". He began before Ash chuckled. "There is no need to be in debt, I simply wanted to correct a mistake". Ash assures. Yen'fay looked shocked before nodding. "What about your army"? Ash asks. "They only aligned themselves with Walhart because of me, they will join the Shepherds". Yen'fay answers while Ash nods. Ash groans as he rubs his shoulder. "What's wrong"? Yen'fay asks. "Our battle had more effect on me than I thought". Ash answers while rubbing his shoulder. "I see, you were a worthy adversary as well". Yen'fay admits. Ash chuckles before getting up. "Anyway, I'm gonna walk around, I need to think about something". Ash says before walking out, leaving Yen'fay to his own devices.

Ash walks around the camp before seeing Owain walk up to him. "Hey Ash, how are you doing"? Owain asks. Ash raises an eyebrow. "What, no 'down sword hand' or something"? Ash asks. "Hey, I can be serious at times". Owain responds with an irritated scowl. Ash shook his head before leaning against a barrel. "So what do you need"? Ash asks. "How did you convince Yen'fay to join our side"? Owain asks. "I managed to get through to him, if he died then his leverage would be null and void". Ash answers while Owain nods. "You really are a hero". Owain said while crying waterfall tears. Ash sweatdrops. "Owain, a persons actions do not define them as a hero, its how they act from those actions that define a hero". Ash says while Owain goes into thought from Ash's words. Ash walks towards him before patting him on the back. "You'll understand". Ash assures before walking off.

Ash arrived at the forge that the Shepherds owned. Ash decided to work on his weapons. Ash began working while unknown to him, Nah began sneaking up behind him. Nah was right behind him before pouncing on him, getting a startled un-Assassin like yelp from Ash. "Gotcha". Nah cheers while Ash turns around. "What are you doing"? Ash asks. "I wanted to put my skills to the test and it worked"! Nah exclaimed while Ash shook his head. "You got me, good job". Ash congratulates before patting her on the head. She pouts before swatting his hand away. "I'm not a child"! She protest while Ash chuckles. "That may be true but you still act like it at times". Ash says with a smirk while Nah complains.

Ash found Robin and Say'ri talking about something involving Tiki. "So she's doing some rite and she needs protection"? Robin asks while Say'ri nods. "Yes, and she may be interested in joining our cause as well". Say'ri adds while Robin nods. "Very well, I'll talk to Chrom about our next move". Robin says before walking off. "Hello Say'ri". Ash greets while Say'ri turns to him. "Greetings Ash, I would like to thank you for rescuing my brothers from that toad". Say'ri thanks while Ash nods. "So we're meeting up with Tiki again to help her with some rite"? Ash asks. "Aye, we hope she will agree to join us as well". Say'ri replies. Ash nods before going to get his weapons, he had a feeling it wouldn't be so simple.

* * *

**Here is chapter 10, as you can see, Yen'fay lives opposed to the original canon, so the other Yen'fay will not be shown in this story due to Yen'fay surviving. Next chapter will be Tiki's recruitment chapter. Also I would like to ask JUSTINLAWSON14 to stop with those reviews, I already explained that it will not involve other characters, you may be reviewing the wrong story. R&R This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out.**


End file.
